


Flower Crown

by MacklinWrites



Series: The Prince's Prince - Dimitri/Alfonse shorts [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacklinWrites/pseuds/MacklinWrites
Summary: A picnic turns into a sweet moment for two princes in love.





	Flower Crown

After spending an afternoon with Sharena “having fun” learning how to make flower crowns while picnicking with other members of the Order of Heroes Alphonse had jokingly asked Dimitri if he would like to be crowned.

Much to his surprise with a small smile Dimitri asked; “By you?” Then bowed his head.

Stunned, Alfonse couldn’t help but gingerly place the flowers onto Dimitri’s head.

Though Alfonse’s crown was no where near as well done as those of the others the results were spectacular.

He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as he marvels at how much the wreath of flowers softens the Blue Lion’s typically serious look while somehow also making the Prince’s prince look as regal as ever; if not more so.

Sharena broke the moment though by insisting Dimitri come learn how to make flower crowns as well. Alfonse expected Dimitri to pass, such things were normally not activities he’d expect his love to participate in.

Smiling Dimitri agreed to try, much to the shock of everyone including the Princess. “After all, it only seems fitting to me that Alfonse and I have matching crowns.”


End file.
